New Life
by Patricia Josaphine
Summary: Harry and Ron have started Auror training and Hermione is at a university in America. Will they ever be the classic trio again? Two new friends might be able to help.
1. New Beginnings

Ok, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. And I made up my characters so if they happen to be I'm sorry because I don't know them.

Please, Enjoy my story.

She stepped into the airport and glanced down at her watch. She had an hour until she had to catch the bus out front. She threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and continued to walk. She would claim her two suitcases at baggage claim but the rest she had sent over already. They should be waiting for her when she got to her room. She looked around. Things were so different here in America.

-----------------

She walked into her room. She wouldn't be having any roommates and that was good. She didn't want to make any new friends. She couldn't go through the pain again.

She set up her room they way she wanted it. Bookshelves on one half of the room and the desk next to them. The refrigdator next to her dresser, which is next to her bed. Then in the one corner her closest. She then looked out her window.

Hermione had enrolled into a university in America and wasn't looking back. _I'm starting a new _she thought _and this will be better for all of us. _

Harry opened the door to his new flat. He would start Auror training and he would be living with three others who would be doing the same. _Well, only two others. _It was, in fact, that Ron was going to be going through it with him too. They decided to continue rooming together and Harry liked that idea.

Harry walked through the hallway and into the room on the right. There was no one moved in yet so Harry decided to claim the room as his and Ron's.

He walked to the window and looked out. Sure, it would be him and Ron, but something just didn't feel right. There wouldn't be any Hermione. He hadn't heard from her since they left Hogwarts. He hoped he would hear from her soon. He felt empty without her. _I hope she comes back _he thought _or I'm going to be lost without her. _


	2. Brand New Day

I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. I just thought I would add that. Also, I had some problems naming my one character. So if you have read the first edition of this and say another name, I'm sorry. It has been changed.

But for the most part this is my story. I hope you like it. )

Hermione's alarm went off and she swung her arm around to turn it off. It was her first day of classes and she didn't want to have a bad first impression with all her professors.

She got up and got ready for the day. It was going to be an interesting first day.

Her first class was a history class and she walked into the classroom and noticed there were hundreds of students in the class. She walked to about the third row and sat down.

"Hi" the girl next to her said. Hermione looked over and was a little surprised. This girl had long straight brown hair that was a bright blue once it hit her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes.

"Hello" Hermione said back not sure what to think.

"I'm Judy," she said, "but all my friends call me Jude" She put her hand out to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" taking the girls hand and shaking it.

"Oh, I like your name." She said brightly. _Oh great! _Hermione thought to herself. _She likes my name. _

"So what's you major?" Jude asked.

"History" she replied quickly "Listen I don't..."

"Same as me! I haven't met a lot of people in our major yet but I heard there are a lot of us. I just really love history. I really..."

"I'm sorry to cut you off but I just...." Hermione began.

"Just what?" Beck looked at her questioningly.

"Just... well... this is all very new to me. I just don't want to ..." she would have continued if the professor hadn't walked in and started class.

Unlike that first class, she didn't really talk to anyone else and they were all much smaller than that. She only had three classes that day. She walked back to her room after her last class and threw herself on the bed.

She felt lonely. Deep down she knew she did this to herself and no one else had. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about Jude. Something about the girl made her seem like her and Hermione had something in common. She couldn't put her figure on it. That bugged her.

She got up and walked over to her desk and looked through a drawer. She pulled out her favorite picture of her best friends and her. She just looked at it. She started to cry.

"It's for the best," she said to no one. "This is the best. It's better that I'm gone. They don't have to deal with me anymore. I would just get in their way. The bossy know-it-all. They don't need me anymore." And she put the picture back in its place and flopped down onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next few days happened without any incident. She saw Jude in another one of her classes but sat at the other side of the room.

She had stay ahead in her work and always knew what the professors were talking about but changed the way she acted in class totally different. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She liked being left alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was sitting at the counter in his flat slipping his tea. He had finished moving in and none of the other boys had moved in yet. He was waiting anxiously for Ron. He couldn't wait to hear about his vacation with his family. Just then the door opened up and he looked up.

In came a boy with short brown hair. It was staying flat unlike Harry's ever had. He was taller than Harry but not as tall as Ron. He walked in and looked up.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there." He said when he noticed Harry. _Well, he's the one from America _Harry thought. He definitely had a different accent.

"Hi," Harry said getting up from his spot, "I'm Harry."

"I'm Davis and I know who you are."

"What? You all know my story in America?" Harry asked.

"Well, both of my parents are originally from here and they wanted me to do my training here. They left when You-Know-Who was big and had me in America. They kept getting updates from my grandparents and they told me the grand tale." He said.

"Yea, well, Voldemort is gone and I'm as normal as I can be now." Harry said.

"Well, that's good." Davis said. "So which room is mine?"

"Well my room is on the right. I was hoping to room with my best mate so if you don't . . ."

"Ok " Davis replied picking up his bag "I'll just take the other room with the other guy staying with us." He started to walk towards his room and then turned around and said "Sorry about mentioning the whole story thing" he said apologetically, "I hope I didn't offend you."

"No mate. It's ok." And with that Davis turned and went into his room. Harry liked him. _He seems like we'll all get along great, or at least I hope so. _ And with that Harry turned back to the kitchen and made some more tea.


	3. Life goes on

Hermione got up and out of bed a few weeks later. She had gotten into a set schedule and she liked it that way. She grabbed her bathroom stuff and walked to the bathroom. She walked in and saw Jude in there brushing her teeth. Now, this wasn't the first time this had happened. They soon found out they lived on the same floor.

"Morning."

"Morning Jude," Hermione said back. Their conversation was usually like this, just small talk.

"Hey Hermione," Hermione looked up. "Would you mind studying with me tonight for that test we have in history on Friday. I don't understand some of it and I thought maybe you could help me." She asked without really looking at Hermione. Like she was nervous or something.

"Sure," Hermione replied. _Did I just agree to study with her??? _She cursed at herself. Why did she do that? But then as soon as she cursed herself, she soon realized that all she wanted was her help. What harm could it do? _A lot if you aren't careful Hermione!_

_--------------------------_

That night around 8, Hermione met Jude in the study lounge. She walked in and noticed she had her books spread out, parts highlighted in them, and she had pages of notes everywhere. Jude didn't notice Hermione until she sat down.

"Oh, hey! Thanks for coming. I already highlighted and wrote down what I think the professor will see as important points." As she kept explaining what she was doing and had done, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She seemed like her clone, but a little more outgoing.

They studied, talked about the important parts, and discussed what might be on the test for hours. Before they realized it, it was midnight.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Yea, I'm really tired too," Jude sighed. "Thanks for helping me out. It was really nice to be able to toss ideas with someone. My boyfriend never wanted to do that with me. He would only study when I made him and wouldn't do a paper until last minute. He drove me crazy with it." Hermione couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of her boys.

"Yes, my friends did the same. Minds always somewhere else" she smiled. She had truly smiled like that in what seemed like forever.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Jude called out to Hermione as she left the room. Hermione just sat there for a few minutes. She was reflecting on everything that was happening. She looked out the window and wondered, what was happening.

Harry walked into his room. Training was more intense than he thought. He knew it was going to be mad, but not right off the bat. He threw his bag on his bed and then turned to make his way to the kitchen.

Being all boys, they didn't have a whole lot to eat, so eventually they would run out of food. Opening up the refrigerator to get a drink, Ron came moping in.

"Hey Ron"

"Harry, how the bloody hell do you do it? Still being able to move?"

"Um. Ron why don't you go take a nap?" Harry avoiding Ron's question. He did notice how the others would come back completely exhausted and he, well, wasn't. _Maybe because I had to train to fight the darkest wizard of our time _he thought. _Then again Ron tends to forget that little piece of information. _He chuckled to himself as Ron dragged himself back to their room.

Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice and pulled himself into the small living room. Sitting down on the couch he pulled out a photo album. He looked through pictures of his parents and his years at Hogwarts. He did this often, almost everyday. And every time he would pause at his favorite picture of Hermione. He and Ron haven't heard from her in what seemed like forever. Ginny haven't even heard from her either. It's like she disconnected herself from their world completely. Ron told Harry she would come back, she always comes back but Harry wasn't so sure. Harry wish she would come back and hoped that Ron was right.


End file.
